


Heartfelt

by star_destroyer



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Will Byers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_destroyer/pseuds/star_destroyer
Summary: Prompt: it’s been a long time comingSo there he was, standing around like an idiot, with Mike giving him a very concerned look.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Heartfelt

So there he was, standing around like an idiot, with Mike giving him a very concerned look.

Will is sure his heart has some kind of vendetta against him. That was the only explanation for why it was currently trying to crawl up his throat and jump out to freedom. 

He had had everything planned out so well. After the all the incidents with the Upside Down, Will had felt as though he had completely lost control over his life, any semblance of power completely stripped when he lost his own body and mind. Though it took many years of therapy, he had finally found a way to regain power over his own life. He had become a meticulous planner, every day and every activity added to his notebook. This day had loomed over him for many months as created a safe and solid plan, it was truly a day that had been years in the making. Will had decided it was finally time to confess how he felt about Mike. It had been years of anguish and heartbreak and frankly, it was long overdue. He desperately hoped Mike would take the news well, the thoughts of he returning his feelings had been stored in brain alongside wild fantasies of becoming a famous artist; only seen in his most desperate and hidden dreams. He decided he would finally do it at the Party’s monthly sleepover in the Wheeler basement. He wanted to have someone to help him out if this ended up going as poorly as he feared. He had told El and Max about his plan, they were even more excited than he was. Next, he would find a moment in which he could pull Mike away to talk to him. His plan was, in theory, perfect. However, once he finally got Mike alone his heart had started its ill-timed bid for freedom. 

“i-i-i...uh” was all he could manage before his throat began to constrict and panic set in every ounce of his being. His brain was screaming ‘abort! abort!’

“sorry”, he let out a small squeak before making a break for it, desperate to save himself from even further embarrassment. Just as he was about to escape Mike grabbed his hand and pulled him back. The were in such close proximity Will was certain Mike could hear his heart beating.

“are you okay?” Mike whispered, still holding onto to Will’s hand, breath fanning out across his face. All Will could do was nod his head. He couldn’t help but look up to Mike’s lips and think, ‘god this boy is beautiful.’ His hair had finally grown out, with his wild curls all piled atop his pale face. The soft yellow glow from the old bulb behind them created a dazzling halo as the light caught Mike’s raven hair. Will was utterly mesmerised.

Before he could think of what to do to somewhat salvage this situation, Mike’s lips were pressed firmly against his, honey soft, hints of buttery popcorn still coating his palate. Will all but melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. The two grasped at each other as though they were about to fly off into the universe and their embrace kept them tethered down. Will entangled his hands in the mop of curls whilst Mike moved his hands to cup Will’s cheeks, delicately tracing his jawline and cheekbones.

When they eventually parted, breathless, Mike was the one blushing and stammering like a fool, 

“i-i-i’m s-sorry” 

Will pressed his forehead against Mike’s, smiling so hard his cheeks felt like they were about to burst. 

“don’t be, i think it’s been a long time coming”

Mike was grinning too.

“it has hasn’t it”


End file.
